


Oasis' Trouble

by Shade_Child1



Series: Oasis and her myths [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oasis visits the Underworld</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis' Trouble

If you remember Oasis' father gave her a pet cobra named Hiss. Well this story is about her and her mistress' visit to the underworld. During the cycle of Hades one of Oasis two favorite uncles. Oasis, Persephone, and Hiss decided to take a walk to the gates to visit Cerberus (probably the biggest dog ever, standing about the height of the Washington Monument) at the entrance. This is where we begin our tale.

She came out ahead of the other two and looked up. She had seen the top before but now by herself the castle looked even bigger. Not only that, but everything seemed scarier by herself out here. The spires sharper, the gargoyles nastier, the walls harder, the fureys, the fureys well they didn't change much they were still terrifying as the pits of Tartarus. But then again they were a little fiercer without being wrapped around Oasis. Then through the passage she heard her dear lady calling for her.

"Hiss, where are you, Aunty Persephone do you see her anywhere?"

"Not ye... here she is dear." Said Persephone picking Hiss up from the ground and carrying her towards Oasis.

"Hiss! That was very bad of you to come out by yourself without informing us." Teased Oasis.

"Sssssorry" hissed Hiss.

"What did she say Oasis?" Asked Persephone.

"She says sorry" said Oasis sympathetically. (You see only one person understood Hiss' hiss as language and that was Oasis. Therefore only Oasis could converse with her.)

"Well, OK then." Sayed Persephone smiling. This was a good sign for Hiss when she said the next thing.

"Though if little Hiss here did want to play with the furys I'm sure I could call them." This Hiss knew to be a joke from the smile she still had on her face.

“That sounds like it would be fun doesn’t it my little Hiss.” giggled Oasis with her radiant smile given her by Aphrodite.

“I think I’m fine my lady.” said Hiss not too happy about being teased by her friend.

“Okay then, let’s go.” said Oasis already tugging at Persephone's hand.

“Hold on a minute Oasis, Hades we found the snake and we’re going we’ll be back by supper.” yelled Persephone still having her arm practically pulled off by Oasis.

“Alright then just be careful and keep an eye on them. Be good for Persephone you two” Hades yelled back.

“Yes, uncle we will be and if not we’ll take whatever punishment you have for us.” yelled Oasis still tugging Persephone behind her.

“Good, you two keep an eye on Persephone.” Hades yelled back. This made Oasis stop in her tracks and grin up at her aunt who was not impressed by her husband’s jest.

“Definitely” Oasis yelled back.

“Let’s go” Persephone said with more anger than she probably wanted to. So off they went to see Cerberus and watch a trial in the judgment tent. That was until Hiss decided she was hungry and went to take a bite of a juicy looking fruit. Which led to her being pulled back like a rubber band.

“What wassss that for!” she hissed at Oasis

“That’s a POM-EGR-AN-ATE stupid!” shouted Oasis in an odd tone Hiss had never heard Oasis use towards her, but plenty of times towards her brothers from time-to-time.

“Sssso I’m hungry!” Hiss shouted back.

“Remember what happens if you eat pomegranates in the underworld?!” spat Oasis as she gave a quick sidelong glance to her aunt, though not quick enough because she saw it.

“Hiss, my dear…” started Persephone “if Oasis would have let you eat that pomegranate you’d be stuck here like me and she couldn’t live without you for 11 months of the year. Do you understand me?”

Hiss nodded in reply and looked at Oasis with her pleading eyes. “Aunty Persephone, can we stop and eat she was hungry.”

“Of course we can” said Persephone at this Hiss bowed to show her appreciation.

After they ate some, so they weren’t so hungry but had some left for their picnic at the Judgment tent, they were on their way. Hiss was wrapped around Oasis, neck like a necklace and Oasis was wrapped around Persephone’s arm. They were soon to the gates with Cerberus to meet them. They said their hellos and pet the beast. They then went to the judgment tent to see a man who in life had been a pick-pocket be judged.  
This is when they had the rest of their picnic and heard all the offences the man had committed and heard the verdict:

“Guilty, the Fields of Asphodel will be his punishment.” boomed the judge.

“Wow that’s not bad for a little fish is it Aunty?” asked Oasis

“No it isn’t.” Said Persephone “What do you think Hiss?”

“Not bad but he could have done better.” was the translated reply which made both goddesses laugh.

“Time to go girls. It’s getting late and we don’t need your uncle worrying do we Oasis?” Asked Persephone. “Oasis...Oasis...Oasis!!!” the last cry silenced everything the tent was still as death.

“What is it?” yelled some in the crowd.

“Where is she?” yelled another.

After that everyone was looking for the girl and her snake. But what they didn’t know was how they had disappeared right out from under their noses. They searched until they could search no more they all knew what must be done. But the question now was who was to do it? The job was given to Persephone. She went to the castle but stopped at the entrance to the passage and yelled.

“My dear I need to speak to you a moment.”

“Come tell me inside” yelled Hades back.

“I’d rather you come out here.” She yelled to him.

“Fine, But this better be important” he said appearing in the passageway candelabra in hand.

“Oh it is” She said to herself.

“Where are the girls” he said in an annoyed tone “you didn’t let them go out by themselves did you”

“No, I didn’t” said Persephone wringing her hands.

This made Hades uneasy “What happened” he said almost inaudibly “What happened” he said again a little louder.

“I’m not sure, they were right there with me I said it was time to go and then they weren’t we’ve been looking everywhere”

“The Fields of Asphodel”

“Yes”

“Tartars”

“Yes”

“Elysium”

“Yes yes yes and yes, Everywhere”

“You’re sure”

“Yes, why”

“I may know” said Hades with a thoughtful grin.

Before anyone knew everybody was at Cerberus, dog house and Cerberus was not moving. No matter how forceful his master’s commands or how desperate those same commands he would not move. But finally he got up by what seemed his own accord and moved to the side. Then out came Oasis rubbing her eyes and Hiss stretching out along her arm.

"What's going on out here?" Asked Oasis sleepily

“I told you to be good for your aunt while you were out!" Yelled Hades in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but I was tired so I came to Cerberus to take a nap. Aunty I'm sorry for running off and not telling you."

"It's alright just don't do it again." Said Persephone relieved.

"Agreed, but according to our agreement the punishment is you get to clean out Cerberus' dog house for three cycles here." Said Hades with a devilish smile.

"Yes uncle" said Oasis.

“Good, now get to it.”

The two girls took their punishment and kept their promises from then on.


End file.
